


dirty laundry

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fingering, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Fine, you want to hear something?” she asked. She dropped her voice to a whisper, “Kaito, I’m not wearing any underwear…”His excitement at the surprise of what she said was quickly dropped with the rest of her sentence.“...because there’s a pile of laundry that hasn’t been washed yet. You should get on that.”





	dirty laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a quick little pwp on this Wednesday afternoon. Hope you like it!

* * *

The whole situation had started with Kaito’s attempt at trying to initiate a little private time for the couple, which Maki had at first played along with.

“Hey Maki Roll, how about we go back to bed and maybe you can say some of those things you know I like to hear?” Kaito asked, leaning over and wrapping himself around his girlfriend’s shoulders and resting his chin on her head. She’d been sitting on the couch, thumbing through a magazine.

“Do you want to die?” she asked, saving her page with her thumb as she closed the magazine, turning her head to him.

“That’s not exactly what I was hoping to hear,” he said, “but come on, you know you want to.”

She sighed.

“Fine, you want to hear something?” she asked. She dropped her voice to a whisper, “Kaito, I’m not wearing any underwear…”

His excitement at the surprise of what she said was quickly dropped with the rest of her sentence.

“...because there’s a pile of laundry that hasn’t been washed yet. You should get on that.”

“Wha- aw, come on,” he whined. “That was such a tease! Plus, you remember what happened the last time I tried to do laundry?”

She shuddered at the image of the laundry room being absolutely covered in bubbles and laundry soap, all of their clothes shrunk and ruined. It had been a mess, and from then on she had just taken on the task herself most of the time.

“I thought we agreed that you would try to do it this week?” she asked, setting her magazine on the table in front of her. He shrugged.

“We can do it together and make it less of a job,” he suggested.

She sighed again. “Fine, just because I don’t want to have to supervise you, and I want it done right.”

It wasn’t how she had planned to spend her Sunday morning, but after the initial anger, Maki hadn’t found it so bad. Until Kaito had started to try his advances again.

He’d stripped down to his boxers, figuring that if they were going to wash their other dirty clothes, he should do the ones he was wearing, as well. He was trying to convince Maki to do the same.

“I’m fine just how I am, thanks,” she said, eyeing him from leaning against the wall, as he prepared the washing machine to wash. “No, just do the regular cycle, not the bulky one. It’s just a load of clothes.”

“There’s still room for your things, though,” Kaito said, as he moved the knob on the washer to the proper setting. “Come on.”

“Nope,” she said. “Now just close the lid and start it.”

Kaito did so, pushing the power button and standing back as washer began its work. He looked at Maki once more, clad in nothing but his space boxers and a large grin on his face.

“What?” she asked.

“Just looking at you,” he said, walking towards her. She narrowed her eyes as he pressed her against the wall.

“Kaito, I really don’t want— mmm,” she groaned as he leaned forward and kissed her neck, her weak spot. He nibbled on her skin gently for a moment, before pulling away.

“What did you do that for, you idiot?" she muttered. “I said I don’t want to.”

“I know that,” he said, “but I also know you weak spot.”

“Shut up,” she said, blushing slightly as she tried to look anywhere but at him and his attempt at a lurid gaze.

“Come on, there’s still a whole 45 minutes left on the—”

This time his sentence was broken off as she leaned in and kissed his lips. His hands immediately went from the wall to her body as the kiss grew in intensity, roaming down. He came to the hem of her skirt, pausing briefly before his fingers crossed over. He broke the kiss with a gasp, breaking up the moment, but too surprised at what he had found to do anything else.

“You’re...you really weren’t wearing panties?” he asked, genuine surprise in his voice, causing her to blush once more, as she panted slightly.

“Shut up and kiss me again,” she said, putting a hand on the back of his head to pull him back in. He wasted no time, but this time in addition to the kisses, he let his fingers remain under her skirt, gently prodding at her nether lips. She had gotten a bit wet from their making out, and spread her legs a bit to give him easier access. She moaned into his mouth as his middle digit made the cross, gently easing into her. He began pumping slowly, giving her a nice, slow buildup for the eventual main course.

After a few minutes of the buildup, she broke away from him, breathing unsteadily as she stared into his eyes. “Stop, I need...I need more now.”

He was nearly at that point as well, the very obvious tent in front of his boxers looking as eager as he was. Grinding his hips into her to allow her to feel his erection once more, he moved his hands down and cupped her cheeks under her skirt, making her protest a moment as he picked her up, bringing her to the washer. He set her down on top of it, only pausing long enough to tug his boxers down, his hard cock springing up into the air as soon as the fabric was over it, a bead of precum sitting at the tip.

Maki spread her legs, and Kaito stepped between them, grasping his shaft and positioning it at Maki’s entrance.

“You ready?” he asked, rubbing the head against her slick lips. He could feel how wet she was, and she nodded quickly.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this, but yeah, I’m ready,” she said, and he slowly pressed forward, into her, making her moan. Once he was fully inside her, she reached to wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his lower back, pulling him close so they could kiss while they fucked. He started right away, his slow thrusts quickly reaching a fast rhythm.

Their noises were almost drowned out by the noises from the washer, but every so often a moan or scream that broke even their kiss was cried out by one of them.

“I’m getting close, Maki Roll,” Kaito groaned as a warning, breaking the kiss once more. Sweat had broken out over his forehead, and he hadn’t lessened his pace at all. Maki stared back, her eyes half lidded, mouth still open in a small o.

“Kaito...you can do it inside, it’s safe,” she said after a moment. Bowing his head for a moment, he grit his teeth. Normally she wasn’t so quick in giving him confirmation to finish inside her, but the fact that she had had quickly brought him even closer to the brink.

“M-Maki!” he groaned as he shuddered, pushed over the edge. She cried out as he came inside her, clenching her hands in his hair on the back of his head as she was also pushed to the brink. Her orgasm was less intense, but still satisfying.

Kaito panted as he came down, looking up to meet Maki’s still lidded eyes. He gave her a grin.

“Wow, that was great,” he said. “We gotta do this again sometime.”

“S-shut up,” she said.

He chuckled and kissed her before attempting to pull back slowly. She had unwrapped her legs from around his lower back, but still had her arms around his shoulders. He blinked, confused at why she was still holding him as close as she was (usually after sex, she’d be done and ready to not have him touch her anymore).

“Uh, Maki?” he questioned. She didn’t quite meet his eyes as she explained her actions.

“I mean, there’s still half an hour left on the clothes, you know,” she said. “And I haven’t gotten to say any of those things you like, yet.”

These words were enough for Kaito to know what she was going for, and get him eager enough for a second round.


End file.
